ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Foxtail
Foxtail is a hero and the leader of the organization P.O.I.N.T. She's also the Strength discipline teacher at P.O.I.N.T. Prep. In the double-length episode "Dark Plaza", she acts as an antagonist. After the Dark Plaza events, she demoted herself from her leader position but still remains as a teacher who teaches Strength at P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Physical Appearance She is a tall and muscular woman, with dark brown skin and orange hair that's white on the tip, and whitening out on the bottom, and has an orange fox tail to match. Nowadays, she wears a pair of small golden earrings, a blue military uniform, full of medals, with an orange shirt underneath, and a black tie. White shorts and boots with three orange laces. In the past, she wore a red suit with a short blue cape, a white and blue belt containing her initial "F" in gold, and white boots that had three orange laces on each one. After the events of "Dark Plaza", she ditches her military uniform and wears her old orange heroic suit again. Personality Foxtail is very determined in battle, and works hard to defeat all evil that may cross her path. She takes charge of situations easily due to her strong leadership skills and sense of morality. She is also caring towards her teammates. She appears to be in harsh terms with Mr. Gar after the events of him leaving the team, and likes to pick on him. Foxtail's also a very demanding teacher and often screams at students. In "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!", she is adamant in making P.O.I.N.T. prep the most prestigious academy in the world, especially in beating other academies in sports. This indicates that she might have a competitive side. Foxtail has displayed some manipulative and questionable behavior. She surreptitiously programmed Chip Damage to create a secret society that gives exceptional students power ups that gives them berserk potential. She is an elitist as shown by her statement that power should given to certain heroes and heroes considered weaker should be ignored. Abilities and Powers * Floating: In "Point to the Plaza", her pow card is seen and it's shown her level has two digits, so it's at least 10. Due to her physique, she could likely have superhuman strength. Episode Appearances Trivia * A 35-time Intergalactic Wrestling Confederation Champion, she grew tired of constantly wiping the floor with her opponents and decided there was something more in life, helping others (by wiping the floor with villains). https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167519121791078400?s=19 * She appears to be the driver of the team. * Due to how she acts and talks down to Mr. Gar in "Point to the Plaza", she most likely has a grudge against him for the The Sandwich Incident. ** After the events of "Dark Plaza, she seems to have forgiven him. * Foxtail's hair colors keep getting mixed up with the white part replacing the orange part. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Humanoids Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Members of P.O.I.N.T. Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists